Felix Felicis
by Lili76
Summary: Après avoir étudié la potion de Felix Felicis, Harry se pose des questions au sujet de cette extraordinaire potion. Et il décide de trouver la personne parfaite qui pourra répondre à toutes ses questions sans pour autant se soucier de ce qu'il a en tête. Léger Drarry


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Seven of Diamonds : "Ecrire sur le Felix Felicis".**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci !**

* * *

Felix Felicis.

La chance liquide. Une potion rare. Inestimable.

Harry soupira en pensant qu'il en aurait bien besoin. Il était le Survivant et beaucoup louaient sa chance de toujours survivre aux attaques du Lord Noir. Mais lui, il ne se sentait pas si chanceux.

Certes, il s'en tirait toujours en vie. De justesse.  
Certes, beaucoup étaient morts après avoir fait face à Voldemort.

Mais lui, il voulait être réellement chanceux. Passer une année scolaire normale, où il ne risquerait pas sa vie. Pouvoir vivre tranquillement et profiter de son adolescence sans avoir la crainte qu'un mage noir ne tente de le tuer. Encore.  
Il voulait trouver l'amour, le vrai. Celui qui dure une éternité, celui pour lequel on est prêt à tout. Il voulait se fondre dans les bras de l'être aimé, se perdre dans ses baisers.

Harry n'avait aucune vocation à être un héros. Il aspirait plutôt à une vie normale, mais il savait que c'était un rêve inaccessible. Son destin s'était noué bien avant sa naissance, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment y échapper.

Lorsqu'il entendit parler de la chance liquide, de cette extraordinaire potion, il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il en buvait. Tuerait-il accidentellement le mage noir ? Mettrait-il fin à la guerre ? Trouverait-il la vie à laquelle il aspirait ?

Il n'osa pas poser les questions qui le hantaient à Hermione. Elle le connaissait trop bien, et elle se montrerait à coup sûr soupçonneuse. Et Harry n'avait certainement pas l'intention de faire part de ses rêves les plus intimes à sa meilleure amie, fut-elle comme une sœur pour lui.

Il caressa un bref instant l'idée de demander directement au Maître des potions, mais sa relation avec Severus Rogue était bien trop compliquée. Même si les tensions entre eux s'étaient apaisées, l'homme restait méfiant envers le fils de James Potter.  
Si Harry lui demandait des précisions sur le Felix Felicis, Severus penserait invariablement que le Sauveur avait l'intention de s'en procurer et de l'utiliser.

Pour l'instant, Harry était juste curieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il pouvait se montrait très attiré par le fait d'avoir de la chance et qu'il pourrait envisager de s'en procurer si les effets pouvaient lui permettre de vivre une vie normale après coup...

Ainsi donc, Severus Rogue était exclu.

Harry avait fait des recherches à la Bibliothèques, parcourant même la réserve en pleine nuit et sous sa cape d'invisibilité... Mais les livres ne pouvaient pas répondre à ses questions, et ce qu'il trouva sur cette potion miracle ne dépassaient pas ce qu'il avait d'ores et déjà entendu.

Un bref instant, son esprit Gryffondor caressa la possibilité de tester directement la potion, pour en voir les conséquences. Cependant, la raison l'emporta sur sa fougue habituelle.  
Depuis que le Ministère avait été attaqué et que Sirius n'était pas revenu, Harry se montrait beaucoup plus prudent.  
A chaque fois qu'il pensait à se montrer impulsif, il revoyait le visage rieur de son parrain, ses yeux gris plein d'amour posés sur lui.

Il trouva une solution acceptable lors du cours suivant de potions. Outre Hermione et le professeur Rogue lui-même, il restait quelqu'un d'assez doué pour éventuellement répondre à ses questions.  
En effet, Drago Malefoy semblait totalement dans son élément, et le regard appréciateur du professeur sur son chaudron ne trompait pas Harry : le Serpentard rendrait une potion parfaitement exécutée.

Harry se prit à l'observer du coin de l'œil attentivement. Il nota l'aisance avec laquelle il préparait les ingrédients. Il coupait et hachait d'une main sûre, ses gestes étaient maîtrisés et il ne regardait pratiquement pas les instructions au tableau comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire.

Bien qu'ils soient ennemis tous les deux, et qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à avoir une seule conversation amicale depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry trouva que Drago Malefoy était la meilleure alternative qu'il pouvait espérer pour obtenir les renseignement qu'il convoitait.

Le fait qu'il pense que Drago était un Mangemort en devenir n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Après tout, il n'allait pas lui confier les secrets de l'Ordre. Il allait juste flatter son ego de Serpentard en le complimentant sur ses dons en Potions, puis il lui poserait des questions sur une potion qu'ils avaient vu en cours.

Une fois l'ébauche d'un plan en tête, il restait à Harry à trouver comment aborder Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme était rarement seul, toujours entouré de sa "cour".

C'est en se promenant une nuit sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il trouva la solution : le jeune homme était préfet et avait des rondes à effectuer. Il avait donc un moyen de parler en privé à Drago.

Malgré son courage, Harry mit plusieurs jours à se décider. Il répéta des questions, imagina comment il allait coincer le Serpentard.  
Il pensa à bien des obstacles - l'arrivée d'un professeur alors qu'il attrapait Drago étant celui qui l'inquiétait le plus - mais à aucun moment il ne pensa que Drago ne répondrait pas à ses questions.

Après s'être décidé, Harry passa les nuits suivantes à arpenter les couloirs, bien décidé à trouver Drago Malefoy. Mais la carte des Maraudeurs restait désespéramment vierge, le Serpentard ne sortant plus de ses appartements.  
Harry aurait pu revenir en arrière ou se dire que son plan n'était pas forcément le meilleur qui soit. Il aurait pu employer son énergie à trouver autrement les réponses à ses questions.  
Au lieu de quoi, le jour où il se rendit compte que Drago arpentait les couloirs, il fila ventre à terre pour le coincer.

Comme la patience n'était pas son fort, Harry fondit sur le Serpentard et le bouscula dans une salle de classe vide, qu'il verrouilla d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

Il ignora le regard furieux et un peu nerveux de sa Nemesis pour s'installer face à lui, en souriant.

Drago toisa le Survivant face à lui, en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.  
\- Alors Potter ? Tu veux faire perdre tous les points de ta maison en agressant un préfet ?

Loin de s'énerver face à la remarque, Harry gloussa.  
\- Je ne t'agresse pas, je voulais te poser des questions.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit en voyant l'air soudain perdu de son rival.  
\- Des questions ?  
\- Des questions. J'ai noté que tu étais excellent en potions.  
\- C'est ça ta question, Potter ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, en silence. Puis Harry lui adressa un léger sourire.  
\- C'était plutôt un constat. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander, je m'en suis rendu compte.  
\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.  
\- C'en est un Malefoy.

Le silence retomba, et Drago Malefoy se surprit à observer attentivement Harry. Habituellement, ils s'insultaient tout de suite ou s'évitaient et il se rendit compte que le petit garçon un peu maigre qu'il avait vu dans le Poudlard Express avait cédé place à un jeune homme en parfaite forme physique.  
Il avait bonne mine, sa peau hâlée contrastant de façon agréable avec ses yeux couleur émeraude. Il était toujours un peu petit et un peu maigre, mais ce n'était plus l'enfant famélique des débuts.

Il nota la pointe de malice qui brillait dans les yeux verts et sa bouche incurvée en un petit rictus moqueur. Et avec regrets, Drago se dit qu'il aurait aimé que le jeune homme accepte de devenir son ami en première année.

Vaincu le blond soupira et rendit les armes.  
\- Très bien Potter. Pose tes questions, je t'écoute.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger frisson de satisfaction à l'idée que Harry Potter était venu le voir lui pour lui poser des questions.  
\- Que peux tu me dire sur la potion Felix Felicis ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Le professeur Rogue avait parlé de cette potion en cours, évoquant sa rareté et sa complexité. Mais malgré tout, il répondit en lui répétant les éléments du cours.

Harry le stoppa d'une main levée.  
\- J'étais présent au cours de Rogue, Malefoy. Je veux juste en savoir plus.

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Si tu cherches à en brasser, oublies. Même moi, je n'en serais pas capable.

Harry sourit.  
\- Avant d'en brasser je cherche plus d'informations sur ses effets.  
\- Potter... Qu'est ce qui te paraît compliqué dans "Chance liquide". Cette potion te donne juste de la chance pour tout ce que tu entreprends durant son temps d'action.

Harry soupira.  
\- Si j'en bois, que va t'il se passer pour moi ? Je veux dire, avoir de la chance serait d'être débarrassé de Voldemort. Ou de ne plus avoir risquer ma vie. Ça implique quelle conséquence ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Tu veux savoir si la potion résoudra le problème ou l'écartera ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête.  
\- Oui. Si prendre la potion entraîne la mort de Voldemort, alors pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant. Et si c'est acheter une période de tranquillité, pourquoi ne pas en boire à chaque fois que la menace émerge ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas dans ton cas quel en serait l'effet. Un sorcier ruiné par exemple trouvera un trésor par hasard. Quelqu'un qui en absorberait pour tricher à ses Aspics verrait tomber les sujets qu'il maîtrise le mieux. Ce genre de choses. Mais par exemple, la potion ne résoudra pas le problème sous-jacent : si le sorcier est ruiné parce qu'il a le démon du jeu, il ne perdra pas son vice et dilapidera le trésor juste trouvé. Si l'étudiant tricheur ne révise pas correctement, il n'aura pas une note excellente.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur les exemples que Drago avait suggéré.  
\- Je vois. Ce sont des exemples matériels. Trouver de l'argent. Avoir de bonnes notes.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est généralement pour cette raison que le Felix Felicis est utilisé.

Harry soupira.  
\- Et si un sorcier prenait la potion pour par exemple trouver l'amour ?

Drago ricana, clairement amusé. Mais il se tut brusquement en se rendant compte que le Survivant était sérieux.  
\- Merlin, Potter ! Trouver l'amour avec du Felix Felicis ? C'est stupide !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que le Felix Felicis ne peut pas changer les sentiments. Cette potion ne peut pas obliger à aimer. Au mieux, tu auras la "chance" de rencontrer ton âme sœur mais si tu l'ignores, tu passeras à côté.

Pour la première fois, Harry réagit en se penchant brusquement en avant souriant.  
\- Ainsi, si je prends cette potion avec en tête mettre fin à la guerre, le Felix Felicis me mettrait en contact avec Voldemort. Je n'aurais pas d'autre avantage, juste la surprise et la décision du moment ?

Drago secoua la tête d'un air dépité avant de se figer.  
\- Attends une seconde. Tu comptes réellement t'en servir ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- J'en ai assez d'être la victime de ses attaques. Même si je survis à chaque fois, je suis fatigué de craindre sans cesse une attaque.

Drago pinça les lèvres.  
\- Ça pourrait probablement marcher, mais tu dois être prêt. Et idéalement il te faudrait deux Felix Felicis. Une à prendre en premier pour provoquer la rencontre que tu attends. Et une juste avant la bataille pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté...

Harry soupira et se laissa glisser au sol où il s'assit en tailleur. Après une brève hésitation, Drago l'imita.  
\- Ça Malefoy je ne peux pas. Je... Il existe une prophétie qui indique que je mourrais en anéantissant Voldemort. Apparemment je ne dois pas survivre.

Drago resta silencieux, figé. Puis il prit conscience de ce que les mots impliquaient. Il se leva d'un bond, rouge de rage.  
\- C'est quoi ce délire Potter ? Tu vas te laisser sacrifier pour ces idiots ?

Harry eut un léger sourire.  
\- Si je ne te connaissais pas Malefoy, je pourrais penser que je vais te manquer. Après.

Le blond s'empourpra.  
\- Et bien oui. Tu es le seul qui rende les cours ici intéressant.

Harry lui offrit un sourire ravi, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas accès au Felix Felicis... Donc tu risques de m'avoir encore un peu sur le dos, Malefoy.

Drago eut un sourire mystérieux.  
\- Peut être bien que moi j'en ai du Felix Felicis. Et que je peux me débrouiller pour t'en avoir deux flacons. Je pourrais même être amené à te le fournir et à t'aider, à rester à tes côtés. A condition que tu fasses en sorte de survivre. A condition que tu me reviennes.

Harry acquiesça doucement, sans quitter du regard les perles grises de son vis à vis.  
Drago lui sourit. Un sourire sincère, joyeux, loin des rictus moqueurs habituels.

Et alors que leur relation prenait un tour inattendu, Drago faisait rouler entre ses doigts dans sa poche une minuscule fiole de potion.  
Et dire qu'il avait pris un peu de Felix Felicis pour avoir le courage de remplir sa mission pour le Lord noir, pour trouver une façon de s'en acquitter et sauver ses parents.  
Au lieu de quoi, il trouvait Harry Potter qui lui offrait sur un plateau une autre alternative. La possibilité de changer de vie, d'oublier qu'il avait été marqué contre son gré.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait l'intuition que Harry Potter allait dans les jours à venir représenter bien plus qu'un simple ami. Juste parce que son cœur s'était emballé et qu'il s'était pris à rêver. Après tout, il verrait rapidement s'il avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur...


End file.
